


When Hunters Marry Angels

by TheHighlyFunctioningGay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn Watching, Same-Sex Marriage, Sleeping Dean, The Pizza Man, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighlyFunctioningGay/pseuds/TheHighlyFunctioningGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's question about the Pizza Man is more serious than Dean thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be My Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by EversincethatNaomi.

Cas was sitting at the table, intently staring into Dean’s laptop at the man spanking the woman on the screen. “Dean? There would no pizza man without the babysitter, correct?” he asked, as if the fate of humanity lied in the answer to the question.

Dean turned from where he stood at the open fridge, to look at Cas’s back. “Cas, you’ve been watching that porno every day for like a month now. Why are you so obsessed with it, dude?” he responded, not bothering to answer his boyfriend’s question.

Cas swallowed, wiggling nervously in his chair, and slowly contorting his back so that he could face the other man. “Would you like to be the babysitter, Dean?”

Dean lifted his eyebrows at the strange strain in Cas’s voice, but dismissed it as one of the many weird things the angel did. “Cas, we just had sex like thirty minutes ago. Slow your roll, dude. We can go again after dinner.” He turned back to the fridge, pulling out two beers. “And anyway it’s my turn to top now. I’m not always gonna be the babysitter, okay?”

He walked to the table, placing a beer in front of Cas and winking at him. Sitting down across from the other man, he opened his beer and then reached for the laptop.

Castiel gripped both sides of the screen, glaring at Dean.

“C’mon, Cas, hand it over. You can finish your porn later. I need to get some research done or Sammy’ll kill me.”

Cas shook his head no, and stared intently into Dean’s eyes, looking annoyed and a little lost.

Dean stopped, mid-swig of his beer. His voice turned serious. “What is it, babe?” His hand slid across the table to cover Cas’s, his eyes suddenly full of concern.

Castiel relaxed under his touch, noting that Dean had used the word that he kept for only the most intimate, raw moments between them. Cas decided it was appropriate for the conversation they were about to have.

He laced his hand together with Dean’s, and Dean felt Cas’s fingers trembling between his.

Cas’s skin flushed a slight pink as he spoke. “Dean, I… don’t quite understand. I have been asking you for close to a month, now. Why won’t you give me a straight answer?”

Dean furrowed his brow. “What are you talking about, Cas?” he paused, trying to keep his voice level and calm. “You’ve been asking me about the pizza man. Is that what this is about?”

Castiel looked down at the table, nodding.

“And we’ve been having sex every night. So what’s the problem, man?” Dean’s voice rose in pitch and volume, betraying his impatience with Cas.

Cas tore his hand away from Dean’s, scooting back in his chair. “You think I have been talking about sex, Dean?”

Dean blinked, racking his brain for any other ways to interpret the angel’s comments about pizza men and babysitters. “Well… yeah.”

Cas’s chest was heaving, his jawline set and tense. He looked utterly frustrated and lost.

Dean softened his voice, desperate to help his boyfriend communicate whatever it was that was so difficult to say. “Tell me what you meant, Cas.”

Castiel stood up, forcing his balled fists to uncurl at his sides. “There is no pizza man without the babysitter, Dean. There is no me without you.”

He took a step towards Dean, reaching his right hand into his pocket, fingers clenching around something inside. Looking his boyfriend in the eyes, he lowered himself onto one knee, as steadily as he could on shaking legs.

Dean’s breath hitched, his head suddenly spinning.

Slowly, Castiel pulled out the small box from his pocket. “Be my babysitter. Or be my pizza man. Be both. Just marry me, Dean.”

Dean laughed a little. So this is what it had taken his angel a month to say. It would have taken Dean longer, probably.

“Yeah, of course I will,” Dean answered, shrugging slightly. But his casual tone couldn’t mask the choke in his voice. His furious blinking couldn’t stop his eyes from brimming with tears, one falling and racing down his cheek before he could wipe it away.

Castiel was staring at Dean’s disbelieving but happy expression, like he couldn’t comprehend why the other man was crying. Dean gave him an expectant smile and Cas snapped out of it, fumbling to open the small box in his hands.

He took out the silver ring, almost dropping it, and reached for Dean’s hand. Cas slid the ring onto Dean’s finger, and kissed it softly.

There was a pause, Castiel looking up at Dean and Dean looking down at Cas.

Then Dean was tackling Cas to the ground, his mouth covering the angel’s, kissing him hard. “I love you, Cas,” Dean said between kisses.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas’s response was muffled against Dean’s lips, distorted because Dean’s tongue was in his mouth.

But it was Dean’s new favorite “I love you” from Cas, the first one they shared as fiancés.


	2. Strange Wedding Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas agree on a wedding theme, but Cas is acting a little weird.

“Dean! Dean!” Cas was jumping up and down next to where Dean lay on the bed, waving the laptop in his face.

Dean squinted in the dark, trying for a second to see what Cas was showing him, before giving up and pulling the blanket over his head. “Cas, it’s too early for this. Try again in a couple hours,” he mumbled.

Cas pouted but padded back to the table he was sitting at, a smile spreading over his lips as he continued searching for wedding themes online.

-

Dean could feel Cas’s gaze boring into him, and he was almost positive that that’s what pulled him from his deep sleep. “Stop it, Cas,” Dean mumbled, gripping his pillow tighter.

“Dean, the sun is almost up. I need to talk to you.”

There was an edge to Cas’s voice that Dean rarely heard, so he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, Cas, I’m listening.”

“I was looking at wedding themes all night,” the angel said, beaming. He paused and looked at Dean expectantly, as if waiting for praise.

“That’s great, Cas,” Dean smiled a little, trying to hide the grogginess that he was sure caked his face.

He’d tried to support Cas as much as possible these past few weeks, as the angel ran around making plans excitedly. Sometimes he got a little too carried away, getting in bed at night only to cuddle with Dean until he fell asleep, and then doing research all night.

Dean thought back to last week’s appointment with their wedding planner- which Castiel had insisted was necessary. Dean had seemed almost unenthusiastic next to Cas, who talked and planned with such a fire in his eyes that even the wedding planner left looking fatigued.

Of course, Dean did care. He just had a different way of showing it.

“What themes are you thinking of?” he asked, setting his pillow against the headboard and leaning his back on it, preparing for a long conversation. He liked the way these talks felt, to know that someone was asking for his opinion, seeking his guidance. It made him feel safe and wanted, and… marital.

“That’s where I need your assistance, Dean. There are many interesting choices- Hawaiian, vampire, French, hippie, sports-”

“Uh, Cas?” Dean interrupted, trying not to cringe. “No offense, but those all suck.”

Cas sighed. “I am aware, Dean. Nevertheless, I enjoyed looking at all the strange wedding pictures. I was hoping we could pick a theme that would satisfy the both of us.”

Dean thought for only a moment, before his face lit up suddenly. “Cas, how- how about vintage?” he blurted out, before realizing Cas wasn’t into old cars and leather jackets like he was.

To his surprise, Cas smiled. “Yes, Dean," he replied, suddenly looking into the distance, his gaze going somewhere beyond the room. “I really like that idea.”

Dean furrowed his brow at Castiel’s strange expression, but said nothing more when the angel offered to make him a cup of coffee.

-

Later, when Dean left to pay Sammy a visit, Castiel summoned his brother into the apartment. “Balthazar, I need you to do me a favor. I’m getting married, and I’m going to need some dinosaur bones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the overwhelming urge to put on the samulet my best friend gave me while writing this fic.


End file.
